


Do What You Got To Do

by fyrbyrd



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: A quickie.  What could have happened at the stream between Yugi and Tristan. Sort ofmissing scene from episode 11.
Relationships: Honda Hiroto | Tristan Taylor/Mutou Yuugi
Kudos: 3





	Do What You Got To Do

**Author's Note:**

> From AFF.

Tristan got angry at Joey’s words and stomped off in a huff, and when Joey did not want any help from Yugi for his duel with Rex Raptor, Yugi went off to find Tristan. Yugi caught up to Tristan at the stream, and they talked about Joey, until Tristan turned away from him.

“Tristan, he’ll be okay. I know you care about him a lot, but he can look after himself. Let go for once.”

Tristan turned around, “Yeah. You’re right, but well, I don’t want to go straight back. We haven’t had any time alone for awhile and I’ve missed you Yug.”

“Missed me?” said Yugi trying to look innocent. “Yeah, you’ve been busy, Joey was spending all that time getting trained by your grandfather, then he was taken by Pegasus, so you’ve had a lot on your mind. It’s all been very tense lately.”

Tristan was slowly moving in on Yugi, who was feeling a little hot around the collar, “Yeah, I suppose I’ve missed you too.”

“Do you think we have time for a quickie?”

Yugi smiled sweetly, “Anytime’s good for a quickie.” Yugi tossed off his backpack and reached for his pants.

Tristan reached for his fly quickly unzipping it, “Ah, you got any…?”

“In the backpack,” said Yugi as he slid his pants down and moved over to so soft grass.

“Ah Yugi, always prepared.”

Yugi got down on his hands and knees with his pants down around his boots. Tristan fished the tube out of Yugi’s backpack and quickly squeezed some of its contents out onto his fingers. His own pants had slid down to his knees as he knelt behind Yugi and lifted his coat tails out of the way exposing his small backside to him.

“I love your ass Yugi,” said Tristan as he moved his fingers to Yugi’s anus.

“I already knew that. Being fuck buddies with you and Joey has taught me that much.”

“Hey, what are best friends for anyway?”

Yugi laughed, “Just get on with it will ya? Joey will be wondering where we are, even if he doesn’t care for our help.”

Tristan slipped his finger inside Yugi and moved it around, wanting to quickly have Yugi ready for him, but unwilling to hurt his smaller friend. He hadn’t had sex with Yugi for a month at least and was not sure if Joey had been with him in all that time. He was not about to ask his friend, that was between them, just as this was between him and Yugi.

He soon had a second finger inside Yugi and saw his smaller friend crunch up his eyes in the pleasure he was receiving. It still surprised Tristan how much pleasure he could give while doing this to Yugi. Yugi might have said he was in love with Tèa, but he enjoyed the sex he had with Tristan and Joey. Of course, he couldn’t see her as a fuck buddy to Yugi like they were. In fact he was pretty sure she was still a virgin. 

A third finger found its way inside of Yugi and the small boy was wriggling and pushing back on it, moaning and mewling, wanting more. “Come on Tristan, I want you I want you now.”

Tristan pulled his fingers back then slicked them some more and moved them to his own rock hard dripping cock. He groaned himself as he quickly moved behind Yugi, parted his cheeks a little further, aligned himself and began to push in. He was soon moving, his body pumping hard into his small friend. They both knew this would not be long fuck, just a quickie. Tristan grasped Yugi’s hips hard as he plunged inside and pulled out. Yugi eased himself down onto his arms letting Tristan push in deeper and groan harder, but he knew he would not get the other’s touch this day; he was too tied up in what he was doing. So Yugi reached back for his own aching cock and pulled on it a few times as he felt himself getting ready to… cum.

As Yugi did this Tristan had sped up and with the harder grip on his cock from Yugi’s body, it only took him a few seconds before he came too, filling his smaller friend with his seed. They both panted away for a few more minutes before Tristan eased his softening cock out of Yugi and moved to pull his pants up as he rose to his feet.

He watched as Yugi rolled over, also pulled his pants up and pick up his backpack.

“You okay Yugi?” Tristan asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine, thank you. How do you feel now?”

“Much better, thanks Yug. Let’s get back to Joey. Maybe he hasn’t lost yet.”

And they hurried back to watch the duel, arriving just in time for Tristan to see his card appear on the field.

THE END


End file.
